Dancing With Frost
by RandomnessRulesMe
Summary: What would you do if you were Jack Frost's best friend? Jack Frost x OC / Frost x Bloom
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey you guys, this is my 2****nd**** RotG fanfic but this is a completely different story than my first one, "Meeting of Seasons". I also changed Rose's last name to "Bloom" since me and my friends thought it was more relevant. I hope you enjoy this story. ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG and "Way Back Into Love"**

DANCING WITH FROST

Hair, pink as cotton candy, dip-dyed with a sky blue color at the tips, sprawled freely on the snow. Bright green orbs were looking up at the sky. "Snow day today, I guess he's busy. But it's okay, 'bout time to take a break from that annoying face."

And as quick as lightning, a snow ball hit the girl's face.

"Hey!" the girl grunted and angrily got up, "Who threw that?!"

A boy with silver hair came out from behind a tree. He was playing around with a snowball on his hand.

"Hey." The boy said with a smirk.

"Dude, seriously, a snow ball?"

"Just playin' around. Aren't you cold?"

"Well, yeah, I kinda am."

"Of course you are, going out and lying on the snow wearing shorts and a shirt without at least wearing a jacket." The boy walked towards the girl while taking of his hoodie, revealing a black t-shirt underneath.

"Here, take it." The boy said handing the hoodie to the girl.

"Are you sure?" The girl asked, confused.

"C'mon Rose, just take it already." He laughs.

Rose takes the blue hoodie that still had some ice details on it. She slips into the hoodie.

The boy suddenly hands his hand to Rose.

"What?" She asked.

"Just come with me."

Rose takes the boy's hand, kind of unsure with what she's going to do but the boy already grabbed her hand and they suddenly flew above with the help of the wind.

"Oh cr-!" Rose shouted, shocked while they were increasing altitude. "Where're we going Jack?"

"It's a surprise!" Jack said, smirking.

Jack finally stops flying and gently drops to the ground. They landed in front of an icy lake.

"So…" Rose said rocking on her feet and puts her hands inside the pocket of the hoodie.

Jack grabs Rose's arm and drags her to the center of the icy lake. He starts to circle Rose and makes some kind of frost designs on the surface he was gliding on. He then grabs her hand and puts his other hand on her waist.

Rose put the hand that Jack wasn't holding on Jack's shoulder. They looked like they were in a dancing position.

Jack started to hum a tune that Rose knew so much that she immediately knew the song.

"_Way Back Into Love?" _Rose thought, kind of confused.

"I've been living with a shadow over head; I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed. I've been lonely for so long, trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on." Jack sang, swaying Rose with him and twirling her at times. Rose kept on giggling at how silly Jack looked.

This was the song that Rose loved since forever.

"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away, Just in case I ever need 'em again someday, I've been setting aside time, To clear a little space in the corners of my mind." Rose sang and Jack smiled, Rose always had the talent to sing and dance gracefully.

The Chorus was coming, the part that they both loved, "All I wanna do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love. Ooo hooow" They both sang in a duet and felt awkward singing "Ooo hoow." And they laughed so hard.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked.

Rose had a confused face; she didn't know what Jack was talking about.

"I'm gonna sing that to Summer, do you think she'll like it."

"Oh…Yeah, of course she would." Rose felt hurt inside but it didn't show in her voice and in her expressions. She was skilled in holding her feelings after all.

"Do you think she'll sing along like you did? Or even dance with me?" Jack asked looking worried.

"I don't really know. But if you're determined, you can do it for sure." Rose looked down on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack lifted Rose's head by her chin.

Rose's eyes looked sad, almost on the verge of tears.

Jack neared his face to Rose's. The air they breathe were almost one. Jack kissed Rose.

Rose kissed him back. The wind was twirling around the two, Carrying some dried leaves, some became snowy and some came back to life.

But she came back to reality.

"_Rose, what are you doing? This man is already taken."_

She opens her eyes and pushes Jack away.

"I'm sorry Rose. I shouldn't have-"Jack said, feeling guilty with what he had done.

"No, it's not all your fault. I shouldn't have come with you in the first place, I have a busy day, Spring is coming." She turns around.

"Rose, wait." Jack grabs her hand.

Rose turns around with a fake smile on her face, she knew that she could get that close but never attain the thing she wanted, for Jack to love her back. "I'm okay, I promise."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's really okay." Rose turns around. "Bye Jack, see you soon…Wind, take me home!" And with that, she flew up into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

**~Hey, so did you like it? I hope you did. I know it was kind of bitter but please bear with me **** I swear, it's gonna get better~ RandomnessRulesMe**


	2. Author's Note

** R' E**

Hey guys so a lot of you have been asking for a new part, I was really meaning for this to be a one shot but I made a new story which started from the start when Jack met Rose. Read it, hears a link:

s/8980629/1/The-Seasons-come-and-go-but-my-feelings-don-t

I know that the title is too long but please help me by suggesting a title.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope you like the full one


End file.
